1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a trading platform for selling goods. In particular, the invention relates to a method for operating a trading platform for selling goods using a computer system, the computer system including a communication interface by means of which users are able to exchange information with the computer system via at least one communication network, and a memory unit for storing information associated with a good to be sold.
The invention further relates to a trading platform.
The invention further relates to a computer program product having a computer-readable medium, and a computer program having program code which is stored on the computer-readable medium.
The invention further relates to a computer system which includes a communication interface by means of which users are able to exchange information with the computer system via at least one communication network, and a memory unit for storing information associated with a good to be sold using the computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Trading platforms of the aforementioned type and methods for operating same are known, in which users offer goods for sale which may be purchased by other users. For example, there are trading platforms in which goods are offered by offering users at a fixed price. In such trading platforms, the offering users are generally not allowed to vary the price of goods offered. By comparing offers for identical goods, an inquiring user may identify a sales price that is favorable for him; however, this is very time-consuming. In addition, this often does not favor the interests of the offering users, since the offering users are thus subjected to intense pricing pressure, to the point of restriction to a limited assortment of goods, which is not necessarily desired by the offering user.
Trading platforms are also known in which the price for a good to be sold by an offering user is varied over time, for example in the manner of an auction. For example, the price is increased over time. This does not favor the interests of an inquiring user, since in practice it shows that price distortions are unavoidable as the result of anonymous competitive bidding by an offering user. In other trading platforms, the price for a good drops over time, beginning at a starting price and ending at an end price at which the offer is terminated, and the first inquiring user who transmits a purchasing decision is awarded the winning bid for the good. Such a method is contrary to the interests of both the offering user and the inquiring user, since, due to the recognition of the continuously falling price, purchasing decisions are delayed to such an extent that in practice, frequently no purchasing decision is made within the offering period. Thus, goods are not sold, and the inquiring user is referred to a new sales process, so that such a method is also contrary to the interests of an operator of the trading platform.